


Beware

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: Mixtape [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beware, Diary, Gen, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, suicide letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: Changbin's suicide noteORThis is less of a fic and more of a brain dump. I kinda just,, wrote down what was on my mind and turned it into a suicide note (although I won't be killing myself!!!).
Series: Mixtape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076567
Kudos: 3





	Beware

**Author's Note:**

> This... isn't very good,, but I wanted to write down my thoughts, and it seemed to match okay with the song Beware by Stray Kids.

·········✰·········✰·········

My current state, the way I talk, my actions  
I know I shouldn’t be like this  
But everything goes the opposite way

·········✰·········✰·········

_I know that other people have it worse than I do._

_I know that there are people who are starving, with no home to go to, and no place to feel safe. I know that there are people who struggle the same as I do, but they always get through this. I’m not sure if I will._

_People say it’s just my anxiety, that a little medication will do the trick. But my parents don't have the time to listen whenever I tell them my struggles; they’re too busy with their own lives, going about the say as if they have no kid._

_I tried to talk to my friends, but none of them understand. They tell me they go through the same things, but if they did, they wouldn’t be as happy as they are._

_I tried to talk to my teachers, but they called my parents. My parents yelled, telling me I have a good life and that I shouldn’t feel this way. They said if I wanted to kill myself, go ahead, that I’ll regret leaving my life behind._

_I don’t think I will miss this. I can’t even look in the mirror without breaking down; I know I see me in the mirror, but it doesn't feel like me. I don’t belong in the body I was given, or in the life I was given. I don’t belong here._

_My parents get mad when I stay in my room all day. They tell me to come out and spend time with them, but whenever I leave my room they spend time together, as if I was never there._

_Lately I don’t have the focus to do simple things; cleaning, eating, breathing. I forget how to control my body and I go through days on autopilot. No matter how hard I try, I forget what I’ve done all day, so when someone asks, I simply reply with ‘nothing’, because that’s all I can think of._

_My friends say they’ll miss me, but I don’t think they will. They tell me not to kill myself, that things will get better, but I don’t want them to get better. I want them to end._

_My friends say they’ll take me to do fun things, that I’ll have so much fun I’ll forget my depression, but they say we have to wait until we’re older. I don’t ever want to be older._

_My friends say they’ll be sad if I die. I think they will, but I know they’re strong and will get through it. But if they don’t get through it, I’ll be in the stars, waiting for them._

_I’m not sure why I wrote this note. I know no one will bother to read it; maybe I should just throw it away. Maybe if I do, people won’t have anything to remember me by, and I’ll be forgotten._

_I think it’s time to say goodbye now. I’ve never liked long, drawn-out goodbyes, so this time I’ll make it short and sweet._

_Goodbye._ ︱

·········✰·········✰·········


End file.
